Digimon: The Dark Regent
Digimon 2: The Movie: The Dark Regent, commonly referred to as Digimon 2: The Movie, originally released in Japan as Digimon Adventure the Movie: Wrath of Dagomon (デジモンアドベンチャー映画：Dagomonの怒り Dejimon'adobenchā eiga: Dagomon no ikari) is the upcoming fifth Digimon Adventure film. It's planned to be released in Japan on May 2020. Taking place less than a month after Revenge of Diaboromon, the DigiDestined find themselves facing against possibly their last threat, Dagomon, Daemon and Yami. Plot Taking place sometime after Revenge of Diablomon, the 12 DigiDestined and their Digimon find themselves spread across an island in the Dark Ocean, unaware of what plans lay ahead for them. Dagomon, Daemon, and Yami plan to use them as puppets for a revenge plan against the Four Holy Beasts/Harmonious Ones. Yami, chosen by Dagomon to be the Child of Shadow and leader of his cult, is ordered to turn Kari over to their side first, as they believe that she, as the Child of Light, is the weakest link of the team and has the most power of all. To do this, Yami plans to extract the Dark Spore from Ken. Meanwhile, Davis and T.K. are forced to pair together to find the others, and maybe they could reconcile in the end. Matt, Tai, and Sora reunite into a trio but perhaps not for long as Sora starts to feel something beginning to possess or even corrupt her, as Tai and Matt try to help her out, but soon end up getting haunted by an unknown force as well, so they have to set aside their petty differences to save each other and learn that maybe family and friends could be more imprortant than romance and lust. Yolei and Cody find Ken with a deep bleeding wound at the back of his neck, and mend him, as Yolei starts to become a little bit overprotective of Ken. They soon discover that the Dark Spore was removed from him. Joe and Izzy discover a team of Digimon that chose to uprise against the overruling tyranny, led by one named Solomon. Mimi starts to become to become obsessive over her image/reflection in a lake à la Narcissus. As for Kari, she eventually decides that she wants to know why she keeps ending up here, who really wants her, and why. But eventually falls into a series of temptations from Yami who keeps enticing her with promises of peace and order over both the Digital World and Earth, as well as the safety of all her friends and family. He also tries to convince her that the reasons because she ended in the Ocean twice is because she tried to run away from it instead of choosing to confronting it, that the pains she had in her head weren't because of darkness itself, but because her hasty and futile resistance against the darkness, and if she gave in and joined them, the pains will cease to be. Soon, Davis and T.K. not only discover multiple dark towers spread across the Island, just like the once hidden in the Lighthouse in "The Call of Dagomon", but eventually that each represent an "Dark Crest" designed to and are guarded by a certain evil Digimon known as the eight DarkDestined, as follows: * Tai - Crest of Fear - Guilmon/DarkTyrannomon/SkullGreymon/BlackWarGreymon/Omnimon Zwart * Matt - Crest of Antipathy - BlackGabumon/BlackGaogamon/BlackGarurumon/ShadowWereGarurumon/BlackMetalGarurumon * Sora - Crest of Hate - Ornismon * Mimi - Crest of Deceit - BlackRosemon * Joe - Crest of Duplicity - Syakomon/Gesomon/MarineDevimon/Leviamon * Izzy - Crest of Knowledge (applied negatively) - TyrantKabuterimon * T.K. - Crest of Despair - ShadowSeraphimon * Kari - Crest of Light (applied negatively) - BlackGatomon/Minervamon/Mervamon/Ophanimon Falldown Mode But not only that, Solomon reveals his and Yami's tragic backstory: Yami was once an 18-year old boy by the name of Xavier Konaka who once lived in Cambridge and befriended a baby Digimon he named Simon that soon grew into the dark-blue half-gorilla half-bat Digimon we know as Solomon, but then Xavier discovered the frozen sleeping state of Dagomon and soon became obsessed with him and started to ask questions via computer email and overtime, started to become what he was chosen by the Sea God Digimon/Undersea Master to be, the Child of Shadow known as Yami. Then in the climax, after the DigiDestined eventually free themselves from corruption and defeat the Eight DarkDestined, Dagomon, Daemon and Yami biomerge together to form Neptunemon, as a last resort, as he warps his way to Cambridge as the alliance of the DigiDestined and Solomon's team of uprising Digimon unite to fight against the Sea God Digimon. Cast * Doug Erholtz as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi * Lara Jill Miller as Hikari "Kari" Yagami * Bridgette Hoffman as Patamon * Edie Mirman as Gatomon * Derek Stephen Prince as Ken Ichijouji & Veemon * Paul St. Peter as Wormmon * Tifanie Christun as Miyako "Yolei" Inoue & Biyomon * Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon * Brian Donovan as Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya * Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon & BlackGabumon * Jason Spisak as Taichi "Tai" Yagami * Tom Fahn as Agumon * Colleen Villard as Sora Takenouchi * Michael Lindsay as Jō "Joe" Kido * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon * Mona Marshall as Kōshirō "Izzy" Izumi * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon * Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa & Iori "Cody" Hida * Anna Garduno as Palmon * Robert Axelrod as Armadillomon * Garry Chalk as Solomon * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tikimon/Voodoomon * Scott McNeil as Bikemon/Quadmon * Christopher Gaze as Alchemon * Steven Blum as Gennai & Xavier "Yami" Konaka * Bob Papenbrock as Daemon * Ron Perlmon as Dagomon See also Digimon Guardians - The first prequel series, taking place from 1990 to 1996. Digimon Guardians: Tales of the Dark Ocean - The second prequel series, taking place during both Adventure & Adventure 02. Digimon Guardians 05 - The first sequel, taking place during Adventure tri, in the form of a trilogy (Part I: Reborn Unity, Part II: Advent of Epsilonmon, & Part III: Awakening of Gammamon) Digimon Guardians 2029: The Next Adventure - The second sequel, taking place sometime after the epilogue of Adventure 02. Category:Movies